Souvenirs d'hiver
by Liiine
Summary: George monte dans le grenier cherchait les décorations de Noël. Il découvre un carton emplit de photo du temps à Poudlard et les souvenirs remontent dont un spécialement.


OS écrit à l'occasion de l'Arbre à Texte de la page facebook Les fanfiction d'Harry Potter

Souvenirs d'hiver

 _19 décembre 2005, Maison de George et Angélina Weasley._

George se trouvait dans le grenier de sa maison, cherchant les décorations pour le sapin. Il insultait copieusement l'énorme tas de cartons, se promettant d'y faire le tri comme chaque année. Il soupira de désespoir et se releva avant de se prendre la poutre du plafond qu'il se prenait dans la tête chaque année sans exception.

Il se frotta la tête en grimaçant puis il tourna la tête sur sa droite et sursauta. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru voir Fred en face de lui, mais ce n'était que son propre reflet. Son visage s'assombrit et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

\- Allez George, ressaissis-toi, tu as des décorations à trouver, n'oublie pas que ta femme compte sur toi, tout comme tes enfants.

Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder dans ce miroir. Il s'y approcha jusqu'à ce que son nez touche la vitre. Depuis la mort de son jumeau, il évitait au maximum de se regarder dans un miroir, n'y passant que le stricte minimum. Et en regardant fixement ce miroir, il put s'apercevoir combien il avait changé. Il se recula légèrement et grimaça. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait dans ce miroir, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il n'y arrivait plus. Fred lui manquait.

De rage, de tristesse, de désespoir, il frappa contre un tout petit carton qui versa son contenu sur le sol. Il soupira et s'accroupis sur le sol en jettant les affaires éparpillées dans le carton. Il s'arrêta subitement en se rendant compte que c'était des photos, des photos de Fred et lui, du temps où ils étaient à Poudlard.

Il souria tristement et caressa machinalement le visage de son frère qui riait content de sa blague. C'était une photo façon moldu. Lee Jordan s'était pris d'affection pour ce type de photo et s'amusait constamment à les prendre en photo.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de la scène de cette photo comme si elle s'était passée hier.

 _14 ans plus tôt, 19 decembre 1991, Poudlard._

La neige tombait depuis peu sur Poudlard recouvrant ses extérieurs d'un épais duvet blanc. En ce début de vacance de Nöel, le peu d'élèves restant flannaient dans leur salle commune pour les plus paresseux, dans la bibliothéque pour les plus studieux ou dans le parc de Poudlard pour les plus courageux.

Les jumeaux weasley faisaient partis de ces derniers. Habillés de leur cape d'hiver, de leur grosse écharpe aux couleurs de griffondor et de gants, ils faisaient une petite bataille de neige testant quelques sorts de leur invention.

Leur bataille se déroulait dans la bonne humeur et rien n'aurait pu assombrir leur journée. Mais le professeur Quirrel passa devant eux et leur dit :

\- Me...messieurs Weas...Weasley a...arrê...rrêter v...v...votre bataille.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Fred en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- C...c'est dangereux.

Et il partit, laissant les jumeaux énervés.

Fred resta silencieux quelques secondes sous le regard perplexe de son jumeau, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'il ne parle pas. Puis Fred releva la tête, en souriant malicieusement et George sut que son frère avait une idée. Après tout, Fred était toujours celui qui avait les bonnes idées.

\- Les batailles de boules de neiges sont dangereuses, hein ? Et ben, il va voir à quel point, elles peuvent être vraiment dangereuse surtout quand elle se fait à la façon Weasley, susurra-t-il en regardant son frère.

George se retrouva soudainement excité sachant déjà que le professeur Quirrel allait être victime d'un des sortilèges de son frère. Celui-ci était justement en train de marmonner une formule et après ses paroles, plus d'une vingtaine de boules de neiges se soulevèrent et fonçèrent droit sur le turban du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Et pendant que leur professeur passait en criant poursuivi par des boules de neige enchantées, les jumeaux riaient avec Fred dirigeant les boules de neige avec sa baguette, et Lee Jordan prenait ce spectacle en photo.

 _Retour au présent._

Et tandis qu'une goutte tombait sur le papier, George éclatait de rire, les yeux nostalgiques. Il sortit du grenier ayant totalement oublié la raison de sa venu au départ. En passant devant sa femme, il l'embrassa tendrement, le visage plus farceur qu'il n'avait été depuis sept ans, la photo serrée fermement dans sa main.


End file.
